Un inocente recuerdo
by Tsumae
Summary: Ella sólo buscaba a aquellos ojos azules que en su infancia lograron reconfortarla. Él tan sólo la cuidaría de lejos, para no destruir su inocente recuerdo. [Mimato]


¡Hiii, gentecita del foro! Aquí, yo con nuevo fic Mimato, mientras trato de ver que hago con los que debo, ¡yay! (?).

Mi fic número 12, awww. Me siento ya vieja :C Ok no xD.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece D: No empecemos (?).

**Advertencia:** ¿Eres una Sorato-fan? ¡Lárgate de aquí! xD.

**Personajes:** Mimi x Yamato (Matt). **Mimato**.

**Clasificación:** K. Por lo cursi (?).

**Palabras:** 2.736.

**Summary:** Ella sólo buscaba a aquellos ojos azules que en su infancia lograron reconfortarla. Él tan sólo la cuidaría de lejos, para no destruir su inocente recuerdo.

¿Otra cosa? Dedicado a LaSraDarcy (Roww) por ser siempre tan sensual como Spiderman (?), a HikariCaelum que le gusta también la pareja :3 Y a quién más le guste a la pareja y me haya dejado review :C

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

**Un inocente recuerdo…**

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

—¿Mamá…? ¿P-Papá…?

Una pequeña niña de tan sólo seis años y de graciosos bucles castaños lloraba desconsolada, el lugar en dónde se encontraba no correspondía con su tierno rostro lloroso.

—¡Mami, papi! —volvió a decir, esperando que con aquellas palabras ellos mágicamente volvieran.

Levantaba su cabecita, viendo que los adultos y los niños parecían estar en otra parte, sin darse cuenta de que ella lloraba, como si ella ni existiera y sólo fuese un fantasma.

—¡Q-quiero a mi mami! —gritó, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a llorar.

Y corrió, y corrió. Huyendo de aquél lugar que tanto miedo le daba.

—¡Aa-aah! ¡¿Dó-dónde es-estoy?! —volvió a sollozar mientras seguía corriendo entre las personas que había en aquél bello parque en donde las risas y los gritos de felicidad sólo lograban achicar más su corazón.

Y de pronto chocó contra algo que la hizo caerse de bruces al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, pequeña niña?!

Aquella escalofriante voz proveía de aquella anciana que se había dado vuelta y miró a la niña castaña con aquella mirada tan extraña sólo logró asustarla más, y es que, la mujer parecía un cadáver viviente sumado a sus ojos saltones que parecían salir de sus ojos.

Cuando la anciana se acercó a mirar mejor a la niña, ésta se espantó y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado, perdiéndose nuevamente en ese inmenso parque.

Corrió y corrió, como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que una piedra se interpuso en su camino y terminó cayendo al suelo, raspándose las rodillas y ensuciando su lindo vestido rosa.

—¡Aaah! ¡M-me duele, me duele! —gimoteó en el suelo, dando pataditas y moviendo sus bracitos, quejándose de su mala suerte. Sus gritos llamaron la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí que la miraban con pena y curiosidad.

—¡Oh, pobre niña!

—Debe de estar perdida…

—¡Qué padres tan irresponsables! ¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar a una niña sola!

La pequeña niña escuchaba todo, sintiéndose peor que antes, ¡aquellas palabras no podían ser ciertas! ¡Sus padres jamás la dejarían sola nunca!

—Oye, niña, ¿estás bien? —la pequeña levantó su rostro al escuchar una voz preguntando por ella y pudo ver los ojos más bonitos que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Frente a ella estaba un jovencito de su misma edad, de cabello corto rubio y despeinado y de hermosos y afilados ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad. La pequeña no pudo disimular su pequeño sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—¡E-estoy…! —dijo rápidamente, un poco nerviosa, pero luego se acordó de algo. —¡…e-estoy perdida! —y dicho esto, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

El pequeño rubio miró sorprendido a la castaña, ¿qué había hecho?, ¿dijo algo malo? Miró por todos lados buscando algo que pudiese calmar a la niña hasta que se miró sus manos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una idea cruzó por su mente.

Y de la nada, un bello sonido comenzó a inundar alrededor de le pequeña de ojos color miel. Miró sin entender, preguntándose de dónde venía aquél sonido hasta que su mirada se encontró con el joven con un extraño "aparatito" cerca de sus labios que lo tapaba con sus pequeñas manitos.

—Ah, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó inocentemente la niña, con una obvia curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

El chico paró de tocar y le sonrió amablemente a la chica, logrando que ésta se sonrojara. —Se llama armónica.

—¡Suena muy bonito! —halagó la joven, con una sonrisa en sus labios, el niño se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa y halago. —¿Vienes mucho aquí?

—Sí —contestó el rubio, algo avergonzado y asintiendo con la cabeza y sentándose frente a la castaña mientras guardaba su armónica en su bolsillo. —Con mis papás y mi hermano menor.

La joven no pudo ocultar su curiosidad al escuchar esa información. —¿Hermano? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó.

—Tiene cinco —volvió a sonreír. —¿Y tú, tienes hermanos?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. —No, soy hija única —hizo una mueca infantil y tierna. —¡Pero me gustaría tener hermanos! —asintió con la cabeza, feliz de imaginarse ella con una hermanita menor a la cuál peinar y jugar a modelar.

El chico rió ante aquello. —Si quieres podemos jugar tú, yo y mi hermanito cuando quieras —invitó el muchachito.

Los ojitos de la niña brillaron con emoción. —¡¿En serio?! —el chico asintió con la cabeza. —¡Me encantaría…! Pero, no sé dónde están mis papás para que me dejen.

—No deben estar muy lejos —dijo el muchacho, tratando de animar a la chica. —Ellos seguro volverán…no creo que te abandonen, ¡los padres siempre piensas primeros en sus hijos y siempre estarán con ellos! ¡Eso dice mi mamá!

—¡¿De verdad?! —los ojitos de la niña volvían a adquirir color ante las palabras del muchachito rubio. Éste asintió, convencido de sus palabras y ella volvió a sonreír. —¿Y tus papás?

—Fueron con mi hermanito a comprar unas bebidas y me dijeron que esperara aquí.

—Ah, ya veo —la niña miró hacia un lado y pudo notar a una pareja joven con un niño pareció al chiquito que la acompañaba, estaban en un puesto de bebidas. —¿Son ellos? —el niño asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para ofrecerle la mano a la castaña.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus papás? —la niña se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la mano del chico para levantarse.

El niño, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la niña caminó unos metros mirando a cada una de las personas, buscando a alguien que se le pareciera a la niña. Luego giró la cabeza a ella.

—¿Cómo son tus papás?

—Mi mamá es parecida a mí pero tiene el cabello corto, y mi papá es alto y tiene el pelo negro —contestó la niña, acordándose mentalmente de sus padres.

El niño miró a todos lados buscando a una pareja que se pudiese parecer a la descripción de la niña hasta que vio a una pareja que corría en dirección a ellos.

—Nee, ¿son ellos? —le preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo. A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y sus padres llegaron los dos niños.

—¡Pequeña bishojo! —exclamaron ambos padres separando la unión de manos de ambos al levantar a la pequeña en brazos.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —exclamó su madre, llorando feliz.

—¡Sí, pequeña! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! —su padre la abrazó contra su pecho.

—¡Estaba con él! —dijo señalando al rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa. —Me ayudó a buscarles —informó la niña, abrazando por el cuello a su padre.

—Muchas gracias, pequeño —la madre se acercó al niño con una hermosa sonrisa tan parecida a la de la niña que había logrado enrojecerlo.

—¡N-no fue n-nada, señora! E-es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho —respondió educadamente el rubio, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Vaya, ¡qué niño tan educado! —apremió el padre de la nena, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Muy bien, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, espero que vuelvas a venir un día de éstos así juegas con nuestra pequeña —espetó la madre con una sonrisa en sus labios dirigiéndose al pequeño niño rubio.

—¡Espera! ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó el hombro, dejando a su hijita en el suelo y mirando a todos lados.

El niño pareció salir de su ensoñación y miró a todos lados. —¡Ahí vienen!

Ambos señores observaron a una joven pareja como la de ellos llegar hacia ellos y con un niño rubio en brazos.

—¡Oh, hijo! ¡Creí que te habíamos perdido! —murmuró la madre abrazando con fuerza a su hijo mayor, éste se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—¡Ya, mamá! —pidió avergonzado el niño. La pequeña rió ante aquello y sólo aumentó aún más la vergüenza en él.

Ambas parejas de padres rieron ante aquella inocente reacción del niño.

—Muy bien, es mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro. Éste parque es inmenso y no es muy divertido perderse —ésa fue la voz de la madre de la pequeña, poniendo sus manos juntas y siendo secundada por su esposo.

—¡Oh, bueno! Esperamos volver a vernos —dijo el padre del muchachito, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su mujer quién asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Claro! —respondieron los padres de la castaña.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó la niña con timidez.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Es una promesa? —y para cerrar el trato le ofreció su meñique, el cuál ella entrelazó con el suyo.

—¡Sí!

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

Y no lo había vuelto a ver nunca más a ése chico de ojos azules que había sido muy buena con ella. Habían pasado los días, las semanas y pocos meses y ya no lo había visto más.

—Mami, ¿tú crees que ellos por fin vendrán…? —la niña observó con ojos decepcionados a su madre. Ésta suspiró al verla y luego, sonrió.

—Yo creo que sí.

La niña la miró sin entender. —¿Por qué?

—Porque las cosas buenas siempre llegan, a veces tardarán, pero siempre llegan.

—¿En serio tú lo crees? —la madre asintió y la nena le sonrió, confiando en aquellas palabras.

Tan sólo esperaba volver a ver aquellos ojos azules que la hacían sentir tan segura y feliz. Aquél muchachito que se había convertido en su primer Príncipe Azul.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

—Papá, ¿crees que volveremos a ir al parque…? —preguntó el pequeño niño, abrazando a una pelota con sus manos.

El padre levantó su mirada, frustrada hacia su hijo mayor, se pasó una mano por el cabello, demostrando su cansancio y suspiró.

—No lo sé, hijo. Hoy no puedo…

El niño rubio bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. —Extraño ir con mamá y…

—¡Por favor, no hables de ellos! —espetó su padre elevando la voz.

El pequeño miró a su padre sorprendido, mas, asintió con un mohín en su rostro.

—Está bien… —decía, algo enfadado. Luego de eso, se retiraba en silencio.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ya había pasado el tiempo luego de aquél pequeño encuentro. La niña había crecido pero continuaba siendo la jovencita de hace tres años.

Hoy era un día muy especial, era el primer campamento de la niña.

—Creo que llevo todo lo necesario —murmuró la pequeña, mirando todo lo que traía en su bolso de color beige luego observó el bolso claro con el símbolo de la Cruz Roja y asintió.

—¿No llevas muchas cosas ahí, Mimi? —una voz llamó su atención y ella volteó el rostro.

—¿Usted lo cree, superior Joe? —preguntó, indecisa.

—Pues supongo, porque sólo estaremos unos días y además no estamos tan lejos de la civilización —decía el mayor, ajustándose los anteojos.

—Lo que pasa es que es mi primer campamento —sonrió. —Y mis papás dijeron que era una buena idea que tuviese un cambio de aire —comentó la niña, levantándose del sofá.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió el chico. —En cualquier caso, como responsable de ustedes, no te olvides de preguntarme si tienes dudas, ¿sí? —la niña asintió, el muchacho se fue.

Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando de lejos el cabello azul del muchacho.

Azul…

Y de la nada, se acordó de unos hermosos ojos azules.

—¡Hola, niña! —de pronto, la voz de un niño llamó su atención y le miró.

Tenía ésos ojos…

—¡H-hola! —le sonrió, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. —Yo soy Mimi, ¿y tú?

—Yo me llamo Takeru, pero me dicen T.K —el niño le sonrió, amable. —¡Qué sombrero grande tienes!

La niña inconscientemente se llevó las manos a las solapas de su sombrero.

—El tuyo parece un casco —le sonrió igual.

Ninguno de los dos pequeños se había dado cuenta de que eran observados por unos ojos afilados.

Allí, viéndoles de reojo y un poco alejados del lugar se encontraba un joven rubio de ojos azules, muy parecido al niño que estaba con la castaña, salvo que su expresión en sus ojos era diferente a la del menor. En los ojos de aquél rubio que estaba más alejado y solo se veía una expresión que reflejaba cierta…melancolía.

Él recordaba a aquella niña, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella había sido su último recuerdo feliz antes de que sus padres se separaran. Y el verla ahora, aún manteniendo aquella sonrisa inocente, logrando que él también se contagiara de aquella sonrisa.

Era como, recordarse a sí mismo con aquella sonrisa. Volver a recordar cuando su familia era unida y no existía preocupaciones.

Esperaba ver siempre ver aquella sonrisa inocente en el dulce y alegre rostro de la castaña. Aún si él no tuviese la valentía para ser una de las razones por la que sonriera, con tal de ver esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro, por él estaba bien. De lejos la observaría, cuidaría de ella sin que estuviese presente, a su modo, sin que nadie ni mucho menos ella se diese cuenta…

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

Había pasado nuevamente unos tres años. La joven castaña había cambiado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Su cabello ahora era rosado, con mechas fucsias y con estrellas, y un poco más corto. Y su vestuario iba en contra de las "reglas niponas".

Hoy era un día muy especial, Mimi iba a pasar sus vacaciones en Japón y con sus digi-amigos se habían juntado en una cafetería muy conocida de Odaiba.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Mimi, saludando a todos sus digi-amigos.

—¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el líder del grupo, sonriendo mientras le despeinaba el cabello. —Me gusta tu cabello, parece goma de mascar —rió.

Mimi infló los labios un tanto ofendida pero al final, rió igual.

—¿Cómo han estado? —les preguntó con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

Todos les respondieron de manera alegre, contagiándose de su humor, menos una persona.

Ella se acercó hasta aquella persona y le miró con una mueca infantil.

—¿Qué tú sólo me dirás "bien"? —preguntó la joven, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

El rubio rodó los ojos pero aún así sonrió de medio lado.

—Si la princesa lo pide —dijo, ligeramente divertido. —He estado bien, aún con mi banda de rock y la hermana de Davis que por fin ha dejado de acosarme…—comentó, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Ella rió suavemente y asintió.

—Oye, Mimi, ¿no iba a venir tu amigo, el extranjero? —la voz de Sora llamó su atención.

—¡Michael! —chilló Miyako, casi emocionada. —¡Hace tanto que no lo vemos!

—¿Michael? —preguntó Yamato, sin entender de quién hablaban.

—Ya sabes, el amigo rubio de Mimi, el estadounidense —le dijo Takeru, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kari.

Matt arrugó el ceño, recordando al joven, hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Kya! ¡Ahí está! —chilló la chica del Emblema de la Pureza, mientras veía cómo se acercaba el joven estadounidense.

—¡Hola, Mimi! —saludó a su amiga, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Matt desvió la mirada a un lado, casi pareciendo indiferente. —Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal? —les saludó, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

Matt se quedó en silencio, observando con una ceja en alto al chico y miró luego a Mimi, notando aquella sonrisa tan característica que tenía. Esa sonrisa que sólo ella tenía…

Mimi simplemente le sonreía a aquél rubio de cabellos y ojos claros. Ella tan sólo buscaba a ése niño de ojos azules que con su mirada y su sonrisa pudiesen transmitirle la seguridad para no volver a llorar. Pero, muy dentro de ella, sabía que jamás encontraría a los mismos ojos azules que ella quería. Michael, Willis, inclusive Takeru, eran sólo eso, un pequeño recuerdo, aquél pequeño "déjà vu", "doppelgänger" o lo que fuese de ése niño.

Pero, con algo debía conformarse, acostumbrarse a lo que podía tener. Después de todo, no era tan malo. Ella seguía siendo feliz, y había demostrado su madurez al aceptar que no siempre la princesa podía tener al príncipe azul que tanto quería. Que con el tiempo ella podía olvidar aquella burda fantasía inocente e infantil y ver que cualquier sapo, vagabundo o cualquier persona podía transformarse en su príncipe azul si ella miraba en el interior de su corazón.

Y ésa era una de las cosas que más amaba su verdadero príncipe azul de su "princesa caprichosa".

Mimi observó por última vez los rostros de sus amigos hasta fijarse en la persona con la cuál nunca hablaba y a la que casi obligaba a que la mirase. Y de pronto, una sensación de mariposas revoloteando cuando vio sus ojos azules…

¿Ésos eran los ojos azules que ella tanto anhelaba volver a ver…?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos habían hecho su camino.

Si bien no estaban juntos, se deseaban que fuesen felices.

Ahora, el recuerdo inocente de ambos, se sentía tan triste.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Okaaaay, ya, listo, terminado. ¿Qué onda con este fic? xD Ni yo sé, pero es que, me surgió de la nada y lo escribí en tres/cuatro días; ¿por qué? Vida social y mi familia pidiéndome la pc xD.

Sólo sé que me gustó la idea, se me hizo tierna. Y que me salió fail por culpa de mi hermano y mi sobrino que me pedían a cada rato la pc lol. ¿Otra cosa más para decir? Y que lo escribí porque extrañaba escribir un Mimato, es que… ¡ya saben! Amo a la pareja, me encantan *-* xD

En fin, siento que quedó feo lol xD y forzado, pero, bueh, ¡ustedes me dirán! Los obligo e.e ok, no xDD

¡Saludos para todos!


End file.
